1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control console having a pedestal, console part and top, where the front or back of the pedestal can be closed with doors, the console part is positioned on top of the pedestal and extends beyond the front of the pedestal, the top is positioned on the console part, and the portion of the console part extending beyond the top can be closed with a hinged lid and the front of the top can be closed with a door or hinged lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a control console of this type the installation depth of the top is limited, because a considerable part of the console part extends beyond the front of the console and the front of the top is also recessed with respect to the front of the pedestal. In many cases, the installation depth of the top is insufficient for housing built-ins, such as visual display devices or the like, in the top.